


difficulties of being too good.

by imagineleigh (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished fairytales. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on Personas, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Not Beta Read, Swordfighting, Tournaments, We die like Tubbo in the festival, blop techno is just too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: "Hear ye, hear ye! A tournament will be held to decide Prince Technoblade's newest guard— Come along and test yer chances!"King Philza decides to hold a tournament for his son, only to find that Technoblade doesn't need a guard after all.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: unfinished fairytales. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	difficulties of being too good.

**Author's Note:**

> guys pls i don't know how to tag, bear with me.
> 
> similar to any other fics in this series, this is an unfinished oneshot i wrote when i was high on sleep deprivation that i have no plans on completing. it probably won't be related to any other fics in the series, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> thanks for checkin out this half assed fic, hope yall enjoy.

Elegance.

Elegance and grace blessed every move of the prince, every sharp movement reinforced with quick wit, and each kick, step and block was with pinpoint precision. Months and years of training was visible within the few seconds it took for the fight to finish.

A dishevelled man— struggling to block the repeated attacks as they rained down on his shield fighting a pristine royal, who’s skill was apparent every single time his sword delivered fatal blows— the audience oohed at every close call.

The winning warrior himself— he only sighed inaudibly, one last complicated manoeuvre of his sword wrapping up the battle as the blade fell from the others hand.

The pinkette sheathed his iron blade, the cool silver glinting underneath the unrelenting golden rays. An unnoticeable glance at his opponent— former opponent— confirmed that the idiotic fool who challenged him would be alright apart from his bruised ego.

Whispers of the prince’s name were uttered across the stadium, causing the man to shiver, the way his name rolled off the strangers’ tongues only further increased his anxiety. His footsteps became faster as he adjusted the flowing maroon cape on his shoulders, falling into his place next to his younger brother.

“Big T, you completely obliterated the guy down there.” The blonde’s rang loudly in the elders’ ears. 

Technoblade sighed, glancing down at the kid, exasperation obvious in his tone as he spoke up. “He tried. Didn’t work out too well for him— considering he failed spectacularly in front of an audience.”

Techno felt satisfied once he heard a quiet snicker from beside him, how ironic was it?

The prince had an abundance of competitors lining up to prove themselves in this tournament, waiting for a chance to fight the esteemed royal yet his biggest problem was his social anxiety. Heh. 

//

Technoblade groaned, unbothered to hide his boredom. 

After all— the whole point of the tournament was to search for warriors with the potential to become Techno’s bodyguard yet the event was yet to turn up any promising combatants, most easily falling victims to the bracket system. 

Despite its randomisation, the match-ups would often put a commoner participating in the event at disadvantage, eliminating a great deal of participants early in the event.

In his peripheral vision, Techno could see his brothers quietly conversing about who they would choose for Techno’s bodyguard.

The sight only frustrated him more, why didn’t they understand— Techno didn’t need a bodyguard. He didn’t want this— any of this. 

The man only wished he could be like his elder brother, Wilbur had denied the crown and stuck to his passion, he could be seen playing music around town almost everywhere. Yet, Techno was stuck in his position, unable to do anything but follow the chain of command, having to listen to his father and rule the lands.

Technoblade only ever wanted to fight— the liberating feeling of the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his heart thrumming to the tune of the battle. Each step, attack and block was decided by the beating of his heart and the sway of the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> that's where it ends, i suppose.


End file.
